Naruto Uzumaki : Child of the Prophecy !
by Omega Pheonix
Summary: After a fatal blow lands Naruto in hospital , a blood transfusion from Sasuke's blood is done to save Naruto's life . His DNA and Sasuke's merge , and Naruto awakens the legendary Rinnegan . Watch as Naruto trains with Pervy Sage to master his eyes and save the world , but along the way he'll encounter challenges and receive help from an unlikely source . On Haitas for now.
1. Mystery Part 1 : A strange discovery

**Hey guys , this is my new story which follows naruto on his quest to master the Rinnegan! Enjoy**

* * *

At Konoha's hospital , a young 13 year old blue-eyed blonde boy with whisker marks , Naruto Uzumaki was in a very critical condition. During a recent mission , he had been cut up and impaled in the abdomen by enemy forces from the Village hidden in the clouds . He had lost a lot of blood and was now on the verge of dying.

"Doctor we need to stabilize him immediately !" said a nurse .

"I'm well aware of that nurse ! Prep him for a blood transfusion , it's the only thing that can save him now!" Said the doctor .

* * *

Naruto's ICU room was in section B6 of the hospital , it was extremely packed in the hospital so the fact that Naruto had received immediate attention was a stroke of luck .

The doctor came rushing out of the ICU room to ask a request to Naruto's "visitors" of whom some had been with him during the mission while others heard the news quickly . kakashi Hatake his sensei ,Sasuke Uchiha his rival ,Sakura Hurano his teammate and the rest of his friends Shikamaru , Choji , Kiba ,Shino , Ino , Hinata , Neji , Tenten , Rock Lee, Might Gai and Kurenai had all been waiting , anxiously for the news .

The doctor came rushing to them .

"Doctor !" Kakashi said , awaiting the news on Naruto's condition . "He's not doing good , he's very critical but there might be a way to save him ." Said the Doctor.

"Might be… !?"

" We need to perform a blood transfusion immediately ! Is there someone here who has a blood-type BA with a metagene level of 1200 biometric?" The doctor asked.

Everyone went quiet , looking around to see if there was anyone who had those specific requirements to save Naruto . "Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered , having medical backgrounds on each of his students including their blood type.

Sasuke's eyes widened , realizing that it was him that had those requirements . "But-but ….my blood…" Sasuke stuttered , " My blood is that of the Uchiha Clan , it is sacred , I won't let a nobody like Naruto –"

A fist collided with Sasuke's face , sending him flying into a wall nearby .

"Don't you dare Sasuke!"

Everyone stood in surprise as Shikamaru clenched his fist , "Don't you dare Sasuke , deny Naruto the chance to live just because you care about your precious blood , the Uchiha are dead ! So don't you go around thinking that your blood is holy and precious ! Give Naruto your blood , or else I'll take it from you!"

"Easy Shikamaru ." Kakashi said calmly . "Sasuke , you know what you have to do , whether you like it or not , you MUST give Naruto your blood , it's for the safety of the village and you'll be preventing a great catastrophe should Naruto live .

Everyone exept the Jonin there pondered as to what kakashi meant , but there was no time to be asking questions .

"So young man " The doctor said , looking at Sasuke ."Will you give that boy your blood?"

Sasuke took a few moments to think about .

_'Why should I be the one that gives that looser my blood! He isn't even an Uchiha ! And what the hell did Kakashi mean by" preventing a great catastrophe "!? '_

"Sasuke please …" Sakura said , with a great sadness over her face .

"Fine … " Sasuke paused for a moment , " …I'll do it!"

* * *

**Hours Later**

Naruto had been transfused with Sasuke's blood , which in turn saved him . He laid on the hospital bed , now in ward 14 of the hospital . From the several friends that had visited him , only Sakura remained . She stayed there to keep an eye on Naruto should he wake up . All the others had been dispatched on missions by the Konoha Council .

The village was still in need of a Hokage , they had sent messages to Jiraiya to inform him of an urgent meeting with the council but he hadn't responded .

Sasuke left immediately after the blood transfusion was done , Kakashi was also dispatched on a mission to aid team Gai .

Sakura sat watch over Naruto in his ward , quietly remembering the events that lead to his condition .

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Sasuke were laying heavily injured on the ground , Kakashi was immobilized by a sneak attack Lightning-Style Jutsu . 10 Kumogakure shinobi against 4 Konohagakure shinobi , 3 whom had been taken down . Sakura stared death in face . She knew there was no escape.

_'I can't win ! I'm going to die ! I don't want to die ! I don't want to die!'_

She began crying , the tears rolled down her face slowly as she knelt on the ground accepting death . Naruto managed to regain consciousness , though his vision was blurry , he could make out the image of a shinobi with a kunai knife dashing toward sakura . He felt the need to protect Sakura , and in an act of desperation , his body forced itself to move at a near un-detectable speed with the human eye .

Sakura waited for the kunai to cut her , but it never did . When she opened her eyes , she saw a horrifying sight . Naruto was impaled by a lightning-infused kunai knife which electrocuted his internal system to the point where his heart beat very slow .

"N-Naruto …" Sakura said with shock and disbelief . More kunai came flying through the air and the shinobi that impaled Naruto jumped out of the way . Naruto pushed Sakura out of harms way . The kunai knives impaled Naruto and some cut him up . He coughed up blood and immediately fell into a coma .

_'He would die for me'_ Sakura thought .

Kakashi , having seen everything even though he was paralyzed , began charging up an enormous amount of chakra within his body . The chakra build up along with the rage of seeing one of his students suffer fatal attacks like that , caused him to let loose and release all his chakra at once .

The chakra managed to reanimate his muscles , and so within the blink of an eye , he formed his Raikiri . "This is for Naruto !" Said Kakashi as his sharingan zoomed in on the 10 kumo shinobi . He channeled the remaining bit of chakra to his feet and within a second , 5 Kumo shinobi had been decapitated .

The rest were stuck with fear and wanted to run away , but as soon as they gazed into Kakashi's Sharingan , they immediately passed out .

Kakashi looked at Sakura ." Sakura ! Get Sasuke I'll take Naruto , we need to take them to the hospital immediately ."

"What about the mission sensei , it would have been in vain if-" Sakura was cut off from her sentence as Kakashi glared at her.

"Those who abandon their mission are trash , but those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash !"

"Understood" Is all Sakura said as she picked up Sasuke's unconscious body. Kakashi picked up Naruto's body and they both left the scene ."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Sakura was deep in thought when she heard a familiar sound . "S-Sakura …" Naruto whispered , as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto you're –" Sakura paused for a moment , staring at Naruto as if she was unsure of something .

"W-what is it S-Sakura ? Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto said with a faint voice .

"Naruto your –"

"Speak up Sakura , can't hear you when you're mumbling ."

"Your eyes Naruto , your eyes are purple !"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys , Please Comment and Review :-)**


	2. Mystery Part 2 : An unusual event

"Naruto your eyes are purple !" Sakura said .

Naruto had laid upright and sat on his hospital bed , with bandages all over his abdomen and one on his cheek . He stood in amazement , looking at Sakura as though she was crazy .

"Uhm , I don't feel anything in my eyes Sakura . Maybe you're just too tired because you've been waiting here for too long ." Naruto said.

"I'm not crazy Naruto , look in the mirror idiot ! Your eyes are purple with rings all over the them !" Sakura said as she quickly dragged Naruto out of his bed and put him facing opposite a wall with a mirror on it .

Naruto was still brushing his head as he still felt the pain after Sakura had dragged him so roughly. As he opened his eyes and stared at the mirror , he saw – he saw – Nothing ! "Hey what's the deal Sakura , my eyes aren't purple , they are blue . Just like they've always been . I think something's wrong with you Sakura , you really need to rest , go get some sleep will you ." Naruto said , looking deeply into Sakura with a caring smile on his face .

"Naruto I-" She was cut short by Naruto who put his hand on her shoulder . "Go get some sleep Sakura . I'll be fine , thanks for being here for me !" Naruto put a huge smile on his face with his eyes closed , a habit he constantly liked to do .

Sakura looked at him and thought to herself ,_' Maybe I am too tired , hmph . Didn't know he cared so much about me .'_ "Alright Naruto I'll do as you say . Good luck on your recovery ." As she began walking out of the door , she remembered something ,"Oh and Naruto …"

"Yeah ?" Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry for what happened ."

"Don't sweat it Sakura , it's alright , no need to apologise ."

Sakura put a soft smile on her face and walked out of the door .

* * *

Naruto went back to lying down on his bed , he recalled what Sakura had just said . "Purple eyes" . He couldn't stop thinking about it . Was what she saw really true , maybe she was just too tired . But then again , it was Sasuke's blood that was transferred into him to save him , so maybe he gained a mutated Sharingan .

He couldn't stop thinking about it , and decided to go to bed . It was Seven in the evening so he might as well sleep it off . He immediately fell asleep .

**Meanwhile…**

In the depths of naruto's mindscape , they laid a huge cage with a paper with the Kanji for "Seal" written on it . The cage was the home of the Nine Tailed Fox , The Kyuubi ! it had been sealed in him 13 years ago on the night he was born , by the Fourth Hokage , Minato Namikaze .

The Kyuubi was a huge demonic looking fox with nine tails . Though half of it's chakra was sealed In the 4th Hokage himself , the half it possessed was extremely huge and still potent enough to make it very dangerous .

"Grrrrr" Growled the Kyuubi , in it's cage , it was dark filled with what seemed to be water as the surface where it lay.

_'That chakra earlier on , it seemed familiar . Though it was only an instant , it felt like his chakra . This boy … maybe that girl is right . Maybe this boy does have father's eyes.'_

The beast pondered about , but decided to forget about it .

Though he was wondering whether his decision earlier on had been a good one . He had decided not to help Naruto when he was impaled with the several kunai . His chakra could've saved the boy , but he decided that if the boy died , it'll take exactly one year for his chakra to rematerialize . He could wait that long , and besides , his consciousness would just wonder about for one year until his body reformed itself.

But now that things have turned out this way , he was asking himself whether leaving would be a good idea . Besides if Naruto has those eyes , he might need help in future with them .

The Kyuubi decided to sleep it off and forget about it . He'd decide what to do when the time comes .

* * *

The following day Naruto was discharged from hospital and went back home . Which was In a small inn where he had stayed there with some bunch of strangers . His wellbeing was looked after when he was a little child . The 3rd Hokage made sure of that . But because he had the Kyuubi sealed within him , the people that he grew up with had feared and hated him .They treated him like dirt , as if he was scum . He learned to deal with that in his own way , which was causing havoc around the village and pranking others .

Now fun time was over , he was a shinobi who constantly had to put his life on the line for the sake of accomplishing a mission and now it seemed that one of those times had been now . Having been nearly killed was a wake up call for not only himself but also Sakura , who realized that because of her weakness , her friends would constantly have to risk their lives to save her and that was something she hated herself for .

Naruto told himself that he'd want to get stronger and more powerful to save his friends one day . That would be a long way to go , but he was willing to take the long route .

"Time to go to sleep I guess ." Said Naruto as he went to his room to switch of the lights . He was living alone , but certain people would visit him regularly to give him food and necessities .

"Oops , almost forgot to go to the loo !"

Naruto walked to the bathroom and took a loo . Immediately after he was done , he began to feel dizzy . He balanced himself with the wall using his arm . "I'm not feeling good at all . Is it because of the operation ?" Naruto said to himself.

He immediately felt the need to vomit , he rushed to the toilet and vomited , flushed it and went to wash his mouth in the basin . For a second his vision was all black and white , and looking at his hands he saw a blue colored energy flowing in his hands .But that didn't last long , his vision returned to normal , though his eyes were burning .

"What the hell was that ?" Naruto said softly in a sick manner as he washed his mouth and face , when he looked at the mirror , he saw the same thing that Sakura had seen the previous day . His right eye was purple with rings around the center pupil . His left eye was rather normal , which was the thing that puzzled him most .

'What is this ? My eye , why is it purple ? What's happening to me !?' he thought to himself before starting to panic . He closed his right and opened it in hopes his eye would be normal again . But it wasn't and he sat there staring at the mirror . "Why won't this eye just go back to normal !? Go back to normal ! Go back to normal !" Naruto shouted .

He knelt down and a tear formed in his right eye . Again the people of the village would call him a freak , and make up assumptions that most likely the demon had possessed him and now he had a purple eye . _'Why does this always happen to me ? I'm already a freak in people's eyes and now this ! '_ Naruto continued crying until he got up and went to his bed .

He didn't tuck himself in , he just laid on top of the bed crying , until he fell asleep .

* * *

**The next morning .**

Naruto was still lying on his bed with his pijamas still on . He got up after a long time and checked the time on his alarm clock . It was 09h00. "Damn ! Must've slept in again ! I have to go see Konahamaru in an hours time !" Said Naruto as he quickly got up from his bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth . he took the toothbrush and brushed his teeth very quickly like a madman .

When he was done , he looked up at the mirror and saw something intriguing . His right eye was back to normal , it had no purple colour to it and no several rings around it . He was very happy at the same time puzzled .

'Is my mind playing tricks on me ?' Naruto thought to himself staring at the mirror deeply .

* * *

**Sorry for beating about the bush guys , I promise the next chapter will be longer and have plenty of action . I wanted to display Naruto's softer side and little bit of the "home" he has .**

**Please Comment and Review !**


	3. The calm before the storm

**Hey Guys , I present to you Chapter 3 ! **

**Note : The tone and mood of this chapter is a cheerful , calm and humorous one .**

* * *

10h00 at Konoha's Food Market , Naruto met up with Konohamaru . He was supposed to teach Konohamaru a new jutsu today , the Sexy Harem jutsu .

"Alright kid . Let's go to a more quiet place ." Said Naruto .

"Sure thing boss !" Konohamaru replied with enthusiasm . "Let's go !"

They both went into a nearby forest , though it wasn't that huge of a forest , but still large enough . Their "training" area was quite spacious with a few bushes around , but they had about a 50m radius of free space not engulfed with bushes ,vines and trees.

"Alright Konohamaru ! Let's begin with the Sexy Jutsu !" Said Naruto with enthusiasm.

"Sure thing boss ." Konohamru replied . He then began gathering chakra for a few seconds then formed the Ram handseal . " Sexy Jutsu !" he shouted . A puff of smoke materialized and a brunette girl was standing in the smoke , she was naked , though the smoke covered her breasts and other "private" areas of her bodies .

"Yoohoo , Naruto. " Said Konohamaru in a sweet voice disguised as the brunet girl in a seductive pose .

"Don't do that !" Shouted Naruto with red cheeks . 'Damn ! This kid's good !' Thought Naruto with an evil grin . It was almost like he was contemplating on doing something .

_'Get it together man ! Control yourself . It's just a jutsu , nothing more ! Calm down._' Naruto thought to himself .

"Good , good .Now the next trick is to use shadow clones with the Sexy jutsu to create the Sexy Harem jutsu ." Naruto sounded like a professor giving an important lecture to his students ,but this lesson was not of any importance at all .

"Shadow Clone Jutsu !" Shouted Konohamaru while still disguised as the brunette . The brunette multiplied and suddenly in a puff of smoke , 20 naked brunettes appeared . Their privates were covered by smoke as well , and they were all posing seductively .

Naruto couldn't hold himself as his lust was turned on . One of the brunettes exposed their breasts to Naruto and immediately Naruto had a nosebleed and fell to the ground .

"Konohamaru ! Stop the Jutsu now!" Naruto screamed while lying on the ground holding his nose trying to stop the nosebleed.

Konohamaru giggled then released the jutsu . All the naked brunettes disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Well ? How did I do boss ?" Konohamaru asked with enthusiasm .

Naruto took a moment and looked at Konohamaru , then began laughing like a maniac .

"Uhm boss?" Konohamru asked with confusion on his face .

"You pass kid ! That was impressive !"

"Thanks boss !" Konohamaru was over joyed . He began jumping all over the place .

Naruto stood up and in an instant , his emotion changed from a happy cheerful one to a deadly serious one .

"Boss … What's wrong ?" Asked Konohamaru .

"Promise me one thing Konohamaru , with the power that has been bestowed upon you -" Naruto paused for a moment .

"-You will not use this jutsu in front of any girl what so ever If you value your life !"

"Why not boss?"

Naruto sat quiet for a while before looking at Konohamaru with a serious look .

"I have endured a painful lesson that you should never experience ."

"What do you mean ?" Asked Konohamru .

"Sit down kid , and let me tell you a story " Spoke Naruto .

Konohamaru did as he was told and sat down .

* * *

"It was a sunny day . One morning , after a mission with team 7 , I'd decided to get a little payback on Sasuke because of what he did the previous day . So I -"

"What did he do ?" KOnohamru asked .

"Hey I'm still talking so don't interrupt me okay ." Naruto said soundly .

"Now where was I?" He said . "Oh yeah , anyhow …" Continued Naruto .

"So I decided that I would prank Sasuke with the Sexy Harem Jutsu ! The problem was fooling Sasuke so that I could execute my jutsu . Sasuke wasn't dumb , but he could be fooled at times …"

"So , we were supposed to meet up for a mission debriefing with the Third Hokage before the chuunin exams began , so that would be my opportunity . I sneaked behind Sasuke and used my Shadow Clone Jutsu to create about 50 shadow clones . Then I used the Sexy Jutsu on each clone and created the Sexy Harem Jutsu …"

"It worked like a charm , but then something terrible happened next . Sakura happended to walk in the Hokage's office and saw the jutsu . It was Sasuke ,Sakura and I . Only the three of us , the Hokage hadn't arrived yet . Then I saw the true meaning of a Woman's Wrath !..."

"She yelled so hard that my Shadow Clones disappeared because of her loud voice . She then pummeled me to oblivion and threw me out the window ! Oh the pain ! How I will never forget that day !" Naruto finished with a sarcastic and intelligent manner that he never spoke with .

* * *

"Wow that's awful boss , thanks for the heads up . Now I know not to use it around Moegi !"

Naruto suddently felt a hand on his right shoulder .

"Ey Idiot ." Came a familiar voice to Naruto .

"Sasuke !" Naruto quickly stood up and turned around .

"Playing ninja I see . Well you can play some other time . We've been summoned to the Head Office . Looks like we might be getting a mission ." Saskue said in a cool , calm and collected voice .

Sasuke had been wearing the same outfit he wore during the Chuunin Exam finals . His shirt and pants were black , while he wore standard Shinobi shoes and the Konoha headband . His left arm was covered with crossbands while his right arm had a bandage on the elbow .

"Tch !" Remarked Naruto . "We weren't playing Ninja Sasuke !" We were practicing real Shinobi jutsu !"

"Hmmmm , Shinobi Jutsu ey ? I wonder what Sakura will have to say about this …" Sasuke said as he turned around and his back faced Naruto .

"Uhm…" Said a very nervous Naruto . He knew what had happened last time and he didn't want a repeat of that . A huge anime-like sweat drop appeared from his head , signifying his worrying . "There's no need for that Sasuke , right Konohamaru ? Hahaha…" Said Naruto in a cheerful yet worried manner .

"Sure thing boss ." Konhamaru responded .

"I'm glad that's sorted then ." Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face ."Let's go , or else we'll be late ."

'_Jerk_!' Thought Naruto .

_'Someday I'll get him !'_ He thought to himself.

_'Of all the people in the world , I had to end up being in the same team as this idiot over here !_' Sasuke thought to himself with despair .

* * *

They both left the training area in the woods and proceeded to go to Konoha's Head Office , which was managed by a few secretaries and shinobi . When they entered the office , Kakashi and Sakura were standing in front of a glass counter .

"Well , looks like you've made it in the nick of time Naruto ." Said Kakashi smoothly.

"Sasuke !" Said Sakura in excitement.

"Team 7 ?" A voice behind the counter asked . It was a female secretary with a smart uniform on .

"Kakashi Hatake , Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Hurano and Naruto Uzumaki " Said the secretary .

"Hai !" Said Kakashi .

"It has come to our attention that a 4-man squad sent on a mission to exchange intel with a nearby village has not yet made any contact with us . It has been approximately 4 days since they were scheduled to return from the Iron Gravel Village but they haven't . No notification was sent to inform us of any delays …"

"So we want you to go to the village and investigate ."

"Understood" Was all that Kakashi said .

"Here is the mission form which contains further details of your mission ." Said the secretary as she handed a scroll to Kakashi .

"When do we leave ?" Kakashi asked , while taking the scroll.

"Immediately " Said the secretary .

"I see , if that will be all , we'll be taking our leave ." Kakashi responded .

"Alright team , prepare your things ASAP and meet at the village entrance in 30 minutes ." Said kakashi .

"Finally a mission !" Naruto said with joy .

"Tch" Sasuke quietly said .

'Calm down fool !' Sakura thought .

**30 minutes later .**

Team 7 gathered at the village gate with all their necessities .

"Alright team , move out !" Kakashi ordered .

Team 7 began mobilizing and moved out .

They rushed through the forest as quickly as possible . Jumping over branches and dashing past trees .

"You better not mess this one up Naruto ." Said Sasuke while jumping through the forest .

"Tch ! Just shut up Sasuke ! " Shouted Naruto .

"Quite you two !" Kakashi ordered . "They're coming . Prepare yourselves ." Said Kakashi landing on the ground .

Sakura swallowed her saliva showing slight fear and anxiousness .

The bushes began to rustle , then everything went quiet .

'_Sharingan_' Sasuke thought to himself as he activated his two tomoe sharingan .

"Sensei ! There are over 20 of them !" He said in shock .

"I know ." Kakashi responded , with his headband lifted and his left eye's Sharingan visible .

"They should be a piece of cake to handle !" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face .

'These chakra reserves aren't normal .' Kakashi thought to himself . All 20 chakra signatures began dashing toward them , the enemy couldn't be seen because they were hiding amongst the trees and bushes but the Sharingan allowed kakashi and Sasuke to see their chakra signatures .

"Get Ready ! Here they are !" Shouted Kakashi .

* * *

**Alright Guys , next chapter is gona be awesome ! 3k words and will be updated on Friday . You'll see Naruto's Rinnegan in action . Stay tuned guys :D !**


	4. Ambush

**Alright guys , sorry for the wait , my Laptop was unusable for a few days , but now it's al fixed . I promised a chapter of 3k words and a lot of action and so , here I have delivered** **!**

* * *

"Get ready ! Here they are !" Shouted Kakashi as 20 figures dashed toward them .

In a flash , 2 enemy Shinobi appeared from the bushes and punched Kakashi , but luckily he caught their punches . One shinobi had punched Kakashi with their left hand , while the other with their right hand . Their combined momentum caused Kakashi to slide back several meters even though he blocked their attacks.

* * *

One Shinobi appeared from above Sasuke , Naruto and Sakura . "I'll Handle him!" Said Sasuke . He took out two kunai and held them in both his hands . When the shinobi landed , Sasuke dashed toward him . The shinobi took out 5 shuriken and threw them at high speed toward Sasuke .

Sasuke used his Sharingan to track the shuriken's movements and with his fast speed , he quickly dashed to his right and then dashed to his left , throwing the kunai knife in his left hand at the shinobi . The shinobi quickly twisted his body and dodged the kunai , but when Sasuke threw the 2nd kunai , the shinobi made a blunder and ducked underneath the kunai without noticing that it had an explosive tag wrapped around its handle .

BOOM ! The explosion blew the shinobi's head off . Sasuke quickly stopped and turned around to look at Naruto and Sakura . "See that Naru-" He was cut short when he saw that Naruto and Sakura had defeated 4 shinobi .

'What the -! They took down 4 men while I only took down 1 ! I mustn't let him upstage me like the last time ! '(referring to their fight with Gaara) .

Naruto and Sakura were holding their own quite well . Naruto had taken down 3 shinobi while Sakura only 1 . " Damn ! They just keep on coming !" Said Naruto . "Yeah ! But hopefully we'll take care of them soon ! " Sakura replied .

* * *

Kakashi had taken down 5 enemy shinobi , but now he was faced with a problem . Being a powerful Jounin , meant that he was the enemies primary target , so 5 more shinobi all out once attacked Kakashi .

"Damn at this rate , I'm going to run out of chakra ! Time to stop holding back !" Said Kakashi as he intercepted a kick from an enemy shinobi . Two shinobi appeared behind him in an instant and grabbed his right and left arms tightly . A shinobi pulled out a Kunai knife with an explosive tag attached to it and threw it toward kakashi .

'These two holding me would die for the sake of me dying aswell . Suicide Bombers I see . Well in that case …' Thought Kakashi .

"**Lightning Style : Electrostatic Murder** !" Yelled kakashi as both his hands were electrocuted , causing the shinobi holding him to be electrocuted as well and at that moment , they released their grip on Kakashi allowing him enough time to throw the shinobi -that was holding his left hand – infront of himself so that the shinobi would be used as a human shield against the explosive kunai .

The kunai impaled the shinobi and exploded , as it did so , Kakashi swung his left leg and kicked the other shinobi on his right in the face . The shinobi flew and crashed into a tree . Kakashi then finished him off with a punch to the face .

'Gotta take care of the other 2 aswell !' Thought Kakashi .'Wonder how the others are doing…'

* * *

Sasuke dashed toward a shinobi with a kunai held in his left hand . He swung his his left hand and the shunobi swung his right hand , also with a kunai in his right hand . At the last instant , Sasuke ducked and lowered his body causing the shinobi's attack to miss . Sasuke then jabbed the shinobi with his kunai and instantly the shinobi fell down and died .

Team 7 had taken care of 18 enemy shinobi so far . They were beginning to get tired now and it was visible as they began panting , -well only the Chuunin there of cause . Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto regrouped , having taken care of the enemy shinobi on their side .

"Damn ! Hell No !" Saskue shouted . "What's wrong Sasuke !?" Sakura asked . "There's more of them !" He yelled .

Suddenly 50 enemy Shinobi appeared and surrounded the 3 Chuunin . Kakashi was about 100m from their location in a bushy part of the forest .

"I've had it with these guys !" Shouted Naruto .

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu** !" He screamed and in a gigantic puff of smoke , 200 Shadow Clones materialized in the forest . 'What the … !? It's just like that time ! How much chakra does Naruto actually have ?' Sasuke thought to himself . 'Amazing ' Thought Sakura .

"Alright ! Let's beat these guys down hard !" Shouted Naruto .

All 200 of his Shadow Clones attacked the 50 enemy shinobi . 4 shadow clones dealt with 1 shinobi , making the ratio for each enemy shinobi 4:1 .

As the battle continued , Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura were catching their breathes . As the shadow clones dealt with the enemy shinobi , the trio began heading in Kakashi's direction .

"Do you think Kakashi sensei's fine ?" Asked Naruto while running . " He should be , after all , he is a powerful Jounin ." Replied Sasuke .

Team 7 quickly ran through the many bushes and trees , hoping to get to Kakashi's location quickly .

When they reached Kakashi's location , what they saw next shocked them .

* * *

"K-Kakashi sensei !" Shouted Sakura with despair.

Kakashi was panting heavily , with minor burns but significant cut wounds . He was kneeling on the ground , with his right leg kneeling and his left arm touching the ground in order to balance himself .

Kakashi looked badly wounded .

"Sakura !" He said in a weakened state .

Just as they were about 5m away from Kakashi , they heard a voice speaking .

"I wouldn't do that if I were you ." Said a sadistic but calm voice.

Team 7 immediately stopped moving and looked to their right .

There were 3 men standing on a huge tree . Two of them were beneath the 3rd man standing on a branch underneath the 3rd man .

"Who said that !?" Demanded Sasuke .

"That would be me ." Said the man standing alone on a branch with two other men beneath him .

_The man was wearing dark brown jeans with long leather brown cowboy-like boots . His shirt was long sleeved of the color white along with a dark brown jacket that had no arm sleeves , it also had red angelic wings of a tattoo style drawn on the back . He was wearing a red scarf tied round his neck and hanging until his waist . His face was rather handsome , he had a long chin and pale red lips . His eyes were dark blue and he had creamy brown hair that had been combed-over . His physique was rather slim and tall ._

"I don't know how you defeated my men , but this little scuffle ends here !"

"Tch . Already making threats yet we don't even know your name ." Said Sasuke calmly .

"There's no point in knowing my name when you're about to die . But alas , I'll tell you anyway . My name is Kazuya Reikeji , these two below me are Nagara Hotsuko and Shiji Namakari . We are part of the organization that hails in Iron Gravel Village . The "Tēnshinino!" ( Angels of Death )!"

_Shiji was a silver haired man , wearing a black long sleeved jacket , with black leather pants and shinobi boots ._

_Nagara was a black haired man with black sun glasses who wore an all black suit ._

"Sasuke , I don't think we should be taking on these guys , they took down Kakashi sensei ." Sakura whispered to Sasuke .

"Listen to the girl , her words are filled with wisdom " Said Nagara .

"I smell fear as well ." Said Shiji , licking the kunai he held in his right hand .

"Enough ! " Ordered Kazuya as he jumped from the tree branch onto the ground .

"I'll finish off these kids ." He said , leaking a bit of killer intent.

"Do you feel that ?" Sakura asked with fear .

"Yeah …" Replied Naruto .

"I don't care ! He's dying right here at this instant !" Shouted Sasuke as he went through a few hand seals .

"**Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu** !" Screamed Sasuke as he exhaled a huge fireball from his mouth that grew exponentially in size the further it travelled .

'Does he think he take me out with that jutsu ?' Though Kazuya .

He quickly jumped high up in the air avoiding the huge fireball that was hurled toward him .

He landed on the ground soon after and took out a kunai which he held in his right hand . Then he placed his left hand behind his back .

"I bet I can take you down with one hand behind my back ." Taunted Kazuya .

This made Sasuke very angry , he took out two kunai and held them in each of his hands .

He quickly dashed toward Kazuya with amazing speed .

He swung his right hand toward Kazuya who easily deflected the attack .

Sasuke kept on his assault on Kazuya , who easily dodged and deflected all of Sasuke's attacks with only one hand . Even though he had the Sharingan , he was no where near as skilled as Kazuya , who also had a great advantage thanks to experience , training and the intent to kill .

Sasuke was getting frustrated as his all attempts were futile . "This is getting boring now ." Said Kazuya .

Kazuya quickly tripped Sasuke and as soon as Sasuke fell and landed on the ground , Kazuya stomped hard on Sasuke's stomach who coughed out blood .

"Aaaaaargh!" Screamed Sasuke in agony while lying on the ground with Kazuya's foot on his abdomen .

"Sasuke !" Naruto shouted .

"We have to go save him Naruto ! " Sakura said while panicking .

"You stay here Sakura , I'll take care of this !" Said Naruto in a pissed off mood as he formed his signature hand seal .

In a puff of smoke , 10 shadow clones formed infront of Naruto and Sakura .

The Shadow Clones ran toward Kazuya with kunai in each of their hands .

"Well then , if that's how you wana play ." Said Kazuya with a smirk on his face .

* * *

Kazuya took out an explosive tag and held it in front of him with both hands .

"**Ninja Art : Explosive Trap Shooter** ." Said Kazuya.

In an instant , several explosive tags emerged from the explosive tag that Kazuya was holding . The tags flew in all directions , like bullets they quickly flew through the air and stuck to anything they came in contact with .

The explosive tags stuck to the 10 Shadow Clones that Naruto had created , and they immediately detonated , destroying the shadow clones .

"Damn !" Naruto said in anger .

He quickly created more shadow clones , but the same thing happened . All this while Sasuke was still underneath Kazuya's foot .

Sasuke opened his eye , only to see Naruto struggle with Kazuya's jutsu . 'Well , I guess I have no choice then . It's up to me .' He thought .

His cursed seal began glowing and flame-like cursed marks spread throughout his body . A purple aura was emitted from Sasuke's body .

'What the hell !?' Thought Kazuya . He quickly let go of Sasuke and jumped a few meters back .

Sasuke stood up , with his **Cursed Seal Level 1** activated . He set his gaze upon Kazuya .

'That kid's eyes are darker than ever . I sense darkness lurking within those eyes .' Thought Kazuya .

'No ! Not again . I thought Kakashi sensei took care of this ! Why is this happening !?' Thought Sakura with a great worry .

'Sasuke ! What's happening to you !?' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke formed three hand seals and placed his left hand near the ground with his right hand holding his left hand's wrist . "**Chidori** ." Sasuke said as soon after , _a blue sphere composed of electricity formed within his palm . It made a sound of chirping birds as electrical sparks crackled around the electric orb ._

"These kids are full of surprises ." Shiji said . " Indeed " Replied Nagara .

Sasuke dashed toward Kazuya with immense speed . ' If that attack hits me , I might be done for !' Kazuya deduced .

Kazuya lifted the sleeves of his shirt on both his arms revealing explosive tags wrapped around his wrists and made a few handseals .

" **Ninja Art : Explosive Torrent** !" Kazuya shouted as the explosive tags wrapped around his wrists began released long chains of explosive tags attached to each other . The chains stretched toward Sasuke , who wasn't intimidated at all by the incoming attack . He placed his left hand in front of him and tore the chains to shreds as the electricity cut through everything in it's path .

Kazuya , wanting to tire Sasuke until he wores out his Chidori , decided to run and evade Sasuke .

He began running up a tree on his right , Sasuke followed with great speed , having his base speed increase significantly thanks to the Cursed Seal . Kazuya climbed up branches , ran up trees , jumped through bushes , but Sasuke still followed him , intent on killing him . Sasuke began catching up to Kazuya , having evaded Sasuke for 15 seconds now . He ran up a tree , but Sasuke having seen his tactic , jumped a great distance and landed infront of Kazuya on the tree .

Sasuke swung his left arm horizontally in order to decapitate Kazuya's head . But at the last instant when his hand was 1 inch away from Kazuya's neck , the Chidori dissipated and vanished . Sasuke was out of chakra and he had exhausted himself greatly . Luckily for him though , his arm still swung across Kazuya's neck and the residue chakra from the Chidori managed to slit Kazuya's throat .

"Atleast I got one ." Said Sasuke as he fell toward the ground . Kazuya's throat was gushing out blood . He too fell toward the ground and landed on the ground next to Sasuke who had also fallen .

'Damn this Kid ! I underestimated him ! Now look where I am . He cut my bloody throat !' Thought Kazuya before starting to choke on his own blood .

"The fuck just happened !?" Shiji said in astonishment .

"He killed the boss …" Nagara replied , unable to believe what had just happened .

"Sasuke did it !" Naruto shouted . He and Sakura proceeded to run toward Sasuke .

"We can't let these kids make us look like punk-ass bitches Nagara !" Shouted Shiji .

"Agreed ." Responded Shiji .

* * *

They both jumped from the tree and landed on the ground , immediately they used the Ninja Art : Explosive Trap Shooter jutsu on Naruto and Sakura .

"**Earth Style : Mud Wall** !" A voice yelled , causing a huge mud/stone wall to rise a few meters infront of Sakura and Naruto , shielding them from Shiji and Nagara's attacks.

The explosive tags attached themselves on the mud wall and then detonated . Naruto and Sakura were safe from the attack .

"Kakashi sensei !" Sakura said with joy , she ran to kakashi to assist him in getting up while Naruto picked Sasuke up .

"Good job Sasuke ." Naruto said with a smirk on his face .

"Yeah well , someone needed to save the team ." Sasuke replied while slowly getting up .

"I've had it with these bitches ! **Ninja Art : Explosive Dome** !" Shouted a pissed off Shiji .

Explosive tags began to form around Naruto and Sasuke , they multiplied and formed a colossal dome of 10m radius .

"Shit Naruto ! This is bad !" Said Sasuke , realizing what was about to unfold .

"Naruto ! Sasuke !..." Yelled Kakashi , unable to do anything due to damage suffered and low chakra reserves . He watched as the dome of explosive tags began setting alight .

Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror as they were about to die .

The tags detonated , causing a huge explosion within the dome . However , the explosion only occurred within the dome because the dome of explosive tags was surrounded by a barrier which contained the explosion .

Seconds later , there was nothing except burned paper and huge flames covering a radius of 10m .

The dome had dissipated , but the bodies of Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be seen anywhere .

"Well ! That takes care of that Nagara !" Said Shiji .

"No , something's wrong ! There should've been bodies atleast ." Nagara replied and immediately Shiji's smirk turned into a frown with an expression of anger .

Suddently , a hand emerged from the ground in the middle of the blazing area .

It was Naruto and Sasuke .

"They made it !?" Shiji said with unbelief .

"How'd they survive that attack ?" Kakashi said .

Naruto's body with covered with wounds and burn marks , but he was also covered in a red aura composed purely of chakra . He was holding Sasuke with his left hand , who had fallen unconscious .

Naruto raised his head , revealing purple eyes with several rings in them .

* * *

" Those kid's eyes ! He ain't normal man !" Shiji said with fear .

Naruto slowly walked toward Kakashi and Sakura and slowly put Sasuke's body on the ground .

"Take care of him ." Naruto said in a serious tone .

'His eyes are purple , what happened to him ? Could it be the fox's chakra ?' Kakashi thought .

"His eyes are just like before ." Sakura said softly .

Naruto turned around and faced his enemies . With a blazing red aura and purple eyes , his power had skyrocketed .

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

In the depths of Narutpo's mindscape , the Kyuubi in it's cage quickly got up .

**"This chakra ! Those eyes , so the boy does indeed have His eyes . Kukukukuku . The boys anger and will to save his friends has activated these eyes . Kukukuku…"** Said Kyuubi .

* * *

**In the real world …**

* * *

"I'll make you pay ! I'll kill you all !" Roared Naruto .

"Show them the power Naruto ! Unleash your anger ! Let loose your rage ! Release your hatred ! Hold Nothing back ! Show them no mercy ! Show them Power !" Roared the Kyuubi aswell !

Naruto's aura increased in size and began causing chakra pressure to flow in all directions .

"I'll kill you !" Naruto Said , quickly dashing to the two Tenshinino shinobi .

"**Ninja Art : Explosive Shield** !" Nagara said as a shield composed of explosive tags formed before him .

"Raaaaaargh!" Roared Naruto as Fire was emitted from his mouth .

'Fire Style Jutsu !?' Kakashi thought in amazement .

The flame that Naruto exhaled grew in size and became like wild fire spreading toward Nagara's shield . The flames burnt through the shield causing the explosive tags to detonate . The force of the explosion pushed Nagara back considerably while Naruto charged through the force , running through it .

As Nagara flew backwards , Naruto thrust his hand forward creating a powerful wind current that pushed Nagara further with tremendous force , causing him to crash into several trees .

'Wind Style jutsu aswell !?' Kakashi asked .

Shiji , standing in shock as Nagara had been heavily injured and wounded , dashed toward Naruto ."You ain't gonna get away with this you little bitch !" Shouted Shiji .

"Ninja Art : Explosive Relapse !" Shiji shouted , as dozens of explosive tags emerged from the surface beneath Naruto .

Naruto thrust his hand on the ground , causing a huge sinkhole that was 10m in radius , as the ground collapsed beneath him , Naruto jumped in the air and electrical sparks formed on his beastly nails which resembled a wild animal's because of the fox's chakra .

"Earth Style and Water style ninjutsu !? That's 4 elements so far ! How can Naruto do all this !?" Kakashi said in astonishment .

'Where'd Naruto get this kind of power ?' Sakura Asked herself .

Naruto landed a few meters from Shiji before dashing to him and placing his palm on Shiji's throat , electrocuting Shiji's throat . Shiji quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke as a wooden log emerged from the smoke .

"Substituting yourself won't save you ! I'll kill you either way !" Roared Naruto .

Naruton then proceeded to look around , using the Rinnegan's ability to see chakra , he pinpointed Shiji's location .

Naruto then squirted a thin stream of water from his mouth which was 100m in length as he swung his head horizontally , Shiji – who had been hiding in the nearby bushes – felt the water stream touch his body . He became shocked to the core as he realized the water stream was about to severe his abdomen in half .

It was too fast and within an instant , Shiji had been cut in two .

"He did it ." Said Sakura in amazement .

"Yeah he did …" kakashi responded looking at Naruto who stood still looking at Shiji's body that had been cut in half .

'How did Naruto gain such power ? Not even the fox could grant him the 5 elemental nature affinities . It's impossible for a person to wield all 5 affinities . What happened to Naruto ? Where'd he get this power ?' …

* * *

**Well folks , that's the latest chapter . Now to explain a few things , Naruto used jutsu that he had seen previously but that didn't require any hand seals .**

**He didn't know he could do this , it was just instinct .**

**Please review and comment !**


	5. The 1st crack between bonds

**Hey Guys , here's the latest chapter of Child Of The Prophecy . Sorry for the wait :)**

* * *

In the forest near the Iron Gravel Village , team 7 had just battled several waves of enemy shinobi . A recent battle had just occurred where Naruto and Sasuke fought Kazuya , Nagara and Shiji , 3 powerful shinobi who could use explosion release with their "Ninja Art" Jutsu . In the midst of the battle Sasuke and Naruto were met with a life-threatening attack but amazingly rescued by an unknown power that Naruto had unleashed , granting him enough power to defeat his foes .

**…**

Naruto stood over the lifeless bodies of Shiji and Nagara , with a crimson aura of chakra flowing around him . His clothes were slightly torn and worn out and any damage that his body suffered such as scratches, marks and wounds had all been healed up , thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra .

"Naruto , are you okay ?" Asked Kakashi in a shocked and surprised tone . Naruto didn't respond , all he did was stare at the two bodies before looking up at the sky .

Sasuke began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes , trying to gain his composure . "Damn … What happened ?" He asked softly before being answered with silence . " Hey , what's going –" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he looked up at Naruto who was covered in a crimson aura .

"What the - ?" He asked . "What happened to Naruto ?" , looking at his sensei .

"I – I don't know ." Kakashi responded .

Naruto quickly looked down again before turning around and facing his comrades .

* * *

"Ah !... Naruto's eye's are – " He paused , trying to understand what was happening . " Okay enough of this bull , I demand to know what happened while I was knocked out and who defeated those men ! It couldn't have been Naruto ! There's no way he could –" But before he could continue , Naruto appeared almost instantaneously in front of Sasuke .

'Ah !... That speed ! How'd he get to me so fast , I didn't see him move ! What's with the red chakra around him ? And those purple eyes , what the hell is going on !?' He asked himself .

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a while , afterwards his chakra aura faded away and his eyes reverted to their sky blue color , back to normal . "Kakashi sensei " He said in a weak manner ," I want to –" He couldn't finish his sentence because the strain on what had happened had taken it's toll on him as he immediately fainted .

"Naruto !" Sakura shouted as she caught him and slowly put him down .

"What now sensei ?" Sakura asked Kakashi , who didn't respond but rather kept a very concerned look on his face .

Kakashi kept quite for a while , in the meantime Sasuke stood up with great difficulty having exhausted his chakra reserves . He then began walking a few meters away from his team and sat on a nearby rock .

He looked at Naruto with jealousy on his face and even envied him, and thus hatred began surging in his heart . This was the 2nd time he was upstaged by Naruto , who defeated opponents that not even he could take down .

'Damn him ! Every single time ! Where the hell does he get this kind of power !?' Sasuke asked himself angrily . He felt weak , pitiful, useless and most of all he felt like trash that needed to be thrown out .If he couldn't defeat such opponents then how could he possibly hope to take down Itachi .

He cursed himself for being weak , unable to do anything . Then Kakashi stood up and looked at Naruto . " This wasn't an easy decision ." He said . " What do you mean sensei ?" Sakura asked him with Naruto on her lap resting peacefully after having fainted . " We'll have to resume the mission ." He said . " What !?" Sakura asked , " But sensei Naruto is –" She was cut short by Kakashi ." I know Sakura , but the Leaf Village is 5 hours away while the Iron Gravel village is 30 minutes away . Perhaps they can assist us . "

"Can we just get going ." Sasuke said in a cold and impatient manner . 'Why's he so impatient ?' Sakura asked herself .

'Hn . So he's definitely jealous of Naruto's power , but I understand his reasons . What puzzles me most are those purple eyes of his . Where'd they come from ? ' kakashi asked himself .

' I wonder if now is the right time to tell him about Naruto's eyes …' Sakura thought to herself .

"Let's get going . We'll collect our luggage from the bush we hid them ." Kakashi ordered calmly , eventualy Sasuke and Sakura carried Naruto to the point where they hid their luggage when Kakashi first alerted them about enemy presence .

* * *

They collected their luggage , while Kakashi decided to carry Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke would carry his luggage . The journey to the village was long but they managed to reach the entrance.

The 25m long gate was made of a shiny metal with metallic bars placed between it , it was a gate that had a rail , so it could be pushed backwards and forwards . The village walls were 10m high but had metallic spikes that were 10 inches high . Although it seemed stupid to outsiders , the spikes were infused with chakra that would extend as chakra spikes and impale any enemy shinobi that tried to jump the wall . The success rate of the villages defenses was 98% , meaning their defenses were spot on .

"Well look who it is ." A voice came from behind team 7 while they were standing at the gate .

_They turned around to see 5" long man with darkish peach skin . His eye brows were black but his hair was blonde . He was wearing a black sleeveless vest and a chain around his neck . He wore black gloves with small spikes on the knuckles of the gloves . He was wearing grey shinobi pants with bandages at the bottom and shinobi shoes ._

" No way ! You're alive !?" Kakashi's eye widened with great shock .

* * *

**Alright folks , who is the mysterious person that Kakashi saw ? Find out next time on Naruto Uzumaki : Child of the Prophecy !**


End file.
